


Let it snow

by BelleLorage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Just plain ol' fluff, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLorage/pseuds/BelleLorage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold and it's late. But, in the right arms, even the most horrible weather can become a bright sunny day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it snow

“You know, this stakeout would have been a better idea if it wasn’t so fucking freezing” Said an extremely annoying and familiar voice into his earpiece. It kept doing it every five other minutes or so, humorous in its complaints about the extremely bad weather, breaking the long radio silence that the older agent had been enjoying so far.

 

“Stay off the communication lines, Barton.” Coulson patiently replied, not being able to stifle a sigh. Shaking his head, he turned his gaze to the nest that the archer had chosen for himself, not at all fazed by the continuing, joke-filled drabble that poured in from the comm. “Life threatening situations only” He recalled while interrupting the archer, making said archer miss a beat. 

 

 “I think I’m about to lose my fingers to frostbite, Coulson. I think that’s a life threatening situation, don’t you?” Oh, that deserved a smile.

 

He could almost see the expression on the assassin’s face. That devilish, rogue smile on his lips, lighting up his face; his kaleidoscope eyes - now probably silver do to the artificial lights of the camp - shining like a pair of torches in the night. ‘ _Brat_ ’, was the first word that came to mind to describe the man but it wasn't in a negative way; not as other people tended to use it. It was in the loving way that had become something common between them, something that belonged to them and them alone…

 

It was snowing and had been for some time now. The cold air howled through the treetops, shaking their crowed branches, running freely through the SHIELD camp, covering it with mounds and mounds of icy snow. Most agents brought in for the mission were resting by now - Coulson’s orders -, enjoying the small bit of peace that came with a storm like this. Only a handful remained awake for duty or, as in his case and Barton’s, for sheer need and will. It was a known fact to both of them that Phil could not sleep more than five hours on an incomplete mission and Phil knew Clint could go on for about a week without closing his eyes if the situation demanded it. Because of this, they eventually ended up reaching a sort of companionship because of their nocturnal habits. They made each other company when they worked together. And when nobody was watching, they could even be considered friends… Or even more than that, if they were really safe from public view.

 

“Don't tell me you fell asleep on me, _boss_. Did I finally catch the famous Agent Coulson slip?” The voice spoke again and Phil felt another smile come across his lips.

 

“No, _brat_ , I’m still here.” Phil rolled his eyes as he answered, gathering his coat and some other things. Clint laughed, warming his insides. Phil left, making his way to the hidden watch tower where the sniper was hiding. Shaking slightly at the cold harsh wind that erased his footprints away from the snowy trail, he said: "I'm making a note to the Director. Next mission, a nice sunny place. Maybe BoraBora or Tahiti. Some place with palm trees." Clint agreed as Coulson climbed the slippery stairs and carefully entered the perch. He was greeted by his favorite brat with a surprised and pleased smile on his face. “Any movement?”

 

“Nope. Everything is frozen half to death like me.” The archer replied, laughing in a manner so simple and catchy that, for the third time in a row, he was smiling because of that scamp.

 

He approached the assassin still with that stupid enamored smile on his face, sitting behind Clint and wrapping his arms around his waist; hugging him from behind as he kissed the back of his neck “Can’t have that, can I?” Phil whispered against his ear and felt Clint shudder slightly before snuggling in his embrace. Phil smiled against his brat's sandy blond hair, turning his gaze to the sea of white in front of them. Everything, the whole wide world, momentarily silenced.

 

Phil allowed himself to close his eyes. Just for a moment. A moment to etch into memory; to keep forever in his heart. Clint’s steady breathing matching his own. The trust between them as he laid in Phil’s arms. The warmth they shared as he let himself be held. The way their bodies are touching, as close as possible without them being naked. The archer’s heartbeat in unison with his own, speeding up at the same time as their hands intertwined. Clint pulled his meager blanket over Coulson's legs and rubbed them softly, banishing the cold that persisted and tried to drive them away. _Perfect._

 

He sighed, opening his eyes. He kissed his lover once more, on the lips, making him smile that stupid, perfect smile. The night was going to be long, but it was no problem. With a kiss, a hug, a shared look, they would be warm.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This old one but still a gold one in my heart. It was lost in my tumblr so I'm giving it a new home here in ao3 with a couple of changes.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it <3
> 
> And remember:
> 
> Comments and kudos are loooove ~~<3


End file.
